BIT: The Master's Rules
is the sixteenth installment of the BIT series and is the tenth movie. Cast Story The Ceremony BIT has been invited to a giant ceremony where they will receive an award for being the best group in the entire world. Meghan, Phoebet, Fianna, Roxxyt, Sascha, Zoey, Cloe, Angelina, Lynn and Myra are all present and make themselves ready. Meghan and Phoebet are still dating each other, Fianna and Roxxyt are married, Sascha is a professional swimmer, Zoey, Cloe and Angelina have started a girls group together, Lynn has her own horse-riding company and Myra is getting smarter every day. The group then takes the limousine and arrives at a giant building. When they leave the limousine, everyone asks them questions and look very interested in BIT. Everyone makes pictures of the group and ask for their autographs. Sascha says she can get used to this. Here We Go! The group arrives at the ceremony hall and walk on stage. Meghan walks to the microphone and states that she's very glad and humble to have won this award with her best friends. A woman, who is standing up from the audience, asks if they could do one more adventure. Meghan smiles and looks at the group. Phoebet says that they're just here to have fun. As they want to exit, a giant bomb gets thrown at the group. They teleport away and land in a giant amusement park. The group looks around as they have no idea what's happening. Everything looks peaceful, happy and lovely. Zoey points out that they have been taken to some sweet and fun place. A Different Type of Start Out of nowhere, a giant robot arrives. Sedam walks out of it and grins villainous at them. He says that they're trapped inside his own world and they have to do what he wants or they will get eliminated. Sedam leaves again. Meghan looks at the group. They have done this before, they can beat Sedam for one more time and make sure this is their last adventure. Everyone agrees and they put their hands on each others. Mushroom Park And so, the adventure begins! The group walks into a giant park, called Mushroom Park. Phoebet and Roxxyt decide to have some fun and take the roller-coaster while Sascha, Angelina and Lynn head to the candyfloss store. Zoey and Cloe have taken a different ride and are having lots of fun while Meghan and Myra walk around to find some clues. Meghan has no idea how Sedam manages to make this world and what his plan actually is. But one thing is for sure, they will beat him. Everyone returns from their fun and decide to continue their new adventure. Zoey and Cloe look a little dizzy from their ride. Sedam's First Punishment The group walks until some kind of force changes the peaceful and sunny weather to a dark and stormy weather. Sedam welcomes everyone to his first punishment. He says that whoever dares to walk close to him, will get eliminated immediately. Everyone looks at each other. Myra thinks he's just trying to screw them up because he has never shown his face this early. Myra decides to walk towards him and waits for something to happen. The dark forces spawn and fly to Myra. Everyone screams as Myra gets taken down and abducted. Sedam said he warned them and that whenever someone tries to do something against him, they will be punished. Badminton Bash The dark weather disappears and the normal world appears again. Meghan slowly realizes what this game is. They have to play Sedam's game by his own rules. If they refuse, they will be eliminated. There are laying a few badminton rackets. They have to grab it and play a game of badminton. Phoebet and Meghan are pairing up and are having lots of fun. Sascha and Roxxyt are in a tough battle while Zoey and Cloe give it their all as well. Fianna, Lynn and Angelina are doing a three-way in badminton. Once they are done with playing the game, they all walk to each other and hope they can succeed. Haunted Trail The nine BIT members arrive at a haunted trail. It's dark, ghosts are flying everywhere. Lynn says she's kinda scared while Phoebet walks towards the haunted trail. He says that they have to get through it or else Sedam will appear again. They decide to walk through the haunted trail. The ghosts are trying to scare them. Angelina looks immune against all the ghosts, she doesn't move her face a single time. Meghan looks above and sees the weather changing slowly. The ghosts keep coming and Lynn hides behind Fianna and Roxxyt. Zoey and Cloe look very intimidated by the ghosts and follow the rest. Sedam's Second Punishment Once the group escapes the haunted trail, they arrive at a maze. Once they walk into it, Sedam shows up and laughs evilly. The maze is cursed and whoever comes out last will be punished! Everyone runs as fast as they can to escape the maze. Sascha, Phoebet and Zoey arrive outside the fastest. They're followed by Lynn, Fianna, Roxxyt and Angelina. It's Meghan and Cloe left. Meghan reaches the end, causing the maze to close. Inside the maze, all ways get closed and Cloe is trapped inside. Sedam makes the maze disappear, and so Cloe gets abducted. Zoey screams in disbelief and looks bummed. Whimsical Waters The group decides to quickly continue their journey. Angelina tries to comfort Zoey while they walk to the sea. They have to go underwater it seems like. This place is called the Whimsical Waters. Everyone jumps into the water and swims underwater. It looks like they can just breath underwater. Sascha remembers their underwater adventures in their early adventures. Roxxyt and Lynn agree while Meghan and Phoebet swim far in front of the others. Meghan sees a giant monster and tries to warn the others. But it's too late, the monster saw them already. Angry Blooper The giant monster looks pissed. Apparently they have interrupted him. Everyone looks around and try to escape. But the monster rotates and causes a tornado which drags all the BIT members inside. They try to swim as fast as possible. Phoebet swims faster and manages to grab Meghan and Lynn their hands. He keeps swimming. Sascha swims as fast as she can as well. She grabs Roxxyt's hand who is struggling. Angelina swims fast and helps Zoey. There is no one who helps Fianna. She almost gets sucked into the monster. Roxxyt sees this and pushes Sascha away. Roxxyt gets swims as fast as he can to save his wife. But it's too late, the monster sucks them into him. Continuing the Whimsical Waters Meghan, Phoebet, Lynn, Sascha, Angelina and Zoey arrive at the last part of the Whimsical Waters. Sascha tells the group that Roxxyt and Fianna have been abducted. Roxxyt tried to save Fianna. Lynn says that's so cute and that Roxxyt always has a thing with saving the girls underwater, thinking back to their Moon Kingdom adventure. Phoebet looks disappointed that his brother got abducted. Zoey points out that there's a way to the end of the whimsical waters and quickly swim above. Coin Challenge The six BIT members arrive at a golden city, full of coins and luxurious buildings and cars. Angelina starts to dance on the beat of the music that's playing. Phoebet decides to take the opportunity to dance with Meghan and everyone is having fun. Zoey and Sascha grab some coins and throw it in the air, laughing. The six BIT members are having the best time of their life. Sedam's Third Punishment But, the joy they're having is for just a short period. Sedam arrives. The forces grab the BIT members and put them on different chairs, with a bingo card in front of them. Sedam says that whoever gets a bingo first, will be eliminated! And the bingo starts! Sedam is rolling some balls and once a number pops out that is on someone's bingo card, it will be automatically crossed. Everyone looks very scared and stare on their bingo card. Out of nowhere, there's thunder and lightning. BINGO!!! Angelina has bingo, which causes her to be abducted by the thunder and lighting. She disappears after all the smoke is gone. Zoey, Lynn, Sascha, Phoebet and Meghan all look shocked at each other. Airship Central The final five arrive at the start of Airship Central. They take the airship to the clouds. Lynn and Zoey look out of the windows while Sascha walks to Meghan and Phoebet. She asks if they think they're gonna get in trouble. Meghan says she doesn't know, but they have to take the airship. They're flying in the air. Zoey says that she's grateful to be still here and she's happy to still go on a BIT adventure, despite thinking they would never see each other again. Phoebet agrees and looks at Meghan, putting a arm on her. Exciting and Exciting Out of nowhere, the airship breaks and the five BIT members get placed in tiny planes. They're flying in the air and wave at each other. Zoey is having fun, same for Sascha. Meghan and Phoebet are both flying casually and take control over their plane. No one has a idea what they're gonna do, but at least they're having fun with their planes now. Angry Kamek The air changes from sunny to lava red. A giant flying monster arrives and starts to shoot fire balls to the group. Meghan shouts that they have to dodge while Zoey shoots some fire balls as well. She tells the group that they can attack the monster. It's a giant battle in the clouds. While Phoebet, Zoey and Sascha manage to hit Kamek, Kamek hits Lynn with a fireball. She falls down and screams. The other four keep hitting Kamek with fireballs until he gets destroyed. Alert In The Clouds A giant signal is heard, it looks like something crazy is about to happen. Lava is coming from everywhere, the world looks on fire. Meghan, Phoebet, Sascha and Zoey look around and are shocked by what's happening. They decide to fly to a giant mountain and leave their planes there. They look everywhere to see where the fire and lava is coming from. Sedam's Fourth Punishment The four then get teleported into a giant room. Sedam is standing there next to a giant wheel of fortune. The faces of the final four are seen. Sedam says that whoever's face is shown once the wheel stops, will be eliminated. The four BIT members look at each other. Everyone prepares themselves as Sedam spins the wheel. The four faces are rotating and keep rotating. But the wheel lands on... Sascha! Sascha falls down through the floor and gets abducted. Meghan, Phoebet and Zoey look at each other and quickly escape the room. Jewel Drop When the final three, Meghan, Phoebet and Zoey, exit the room, they fall down in slow-motion. Jewels, gems and diamonds are falling as well as the final three. Everything is slowing down. It looks like they are getting prepared for something horrifying. As they land, the jewels, gems and diamonds disappear and the final three stands in front of a giant castle. Probably Sedam's castle. A Trick Sedam arrives and welcomes the final three to his castle. He says that if they won't do what he wants here, the risks will be higher. And might even mean... death. Sedam laughs evilly and scares Zoey. Meghan, Phoebet and Zoey look at each other. They have to do whatever it takes, but as soon as they get the possibility to eliminate Sedam, they have to do it! They decide to go inside and are ready to battle Sedam. Chaos Castle (I) The final three arrive at the first part of the chaos castle. It's full of lava and fire. Meghan notices that they have to watch out where they walk here. If they walk on a different part of the floor, Sedam will come with another punishment. Meghan starts to walk slowly and gets almost hit by the fireballs that are thrown at her. Phoebet follows her and tries to help her. Zoey follows them but has to dodge a fireball quickly, which causes her to walk out of line. Sedam's Final Punishment Sedam laughs evilly as he arrives. He grabs his cannon and throws giant fireballs at the three. Meghan and Phoebet manage to dodge them easily while Zoey is seen having struggles. She keeps dodging them but eventually gets hit, causing her to disappear and eliminated. Sedam laughs. Meghan and Phoebet are the last two to beat Sedam. They have to go for it, no matter what. Sedam is done! Chaos Castle (II) Meghan and Phoebet run hand in hand to the second part of the chaos castle. Lots of dead bodies are laying there, killed by Sedam. Sedam walks to them and laughs. He says that they have reached the end. But he says that they won't win the fight. Phoebet has had enough and looks pissed. Sedam looks at Meghan and says that she will be reunited with her deceased dad quick enough. He threatens her and this makes Phoebet so pissed that he runs to Sedam. Sedam laughs and grabs Phoebet's neck. He walks with him to the lava. Meghan screams and begs Sedam not to do it. Sedam looks at Meghan and says that it's time for him to do what he had to do back in the Moon Kingdom. Before Sedam can do anything, Phoebet screams that he loves Meghan and he always will. Sedam looks furious. He twists Phoebet's neck and pushes him into the fire. Meghan can't believe what she just saw... Sedam has killed Phoebet. The love of her life, her best friend. Sedam even looks shocked that he killed Phoebet. But once he sees Meghan, he grins and quickly disappears. Chaos Castle (III) Despite her big loss, she needs to finish the job to avenge Phoebet. She reaches the end part. She looks at Sedam, who walks into the last door. He grins evilly at Meghan. Meghan has a huge flashback, she sees Phoebet and her together and now she realizes that Sedam took that away from her, she will take revenge. Meghan walks with full confidence towards the last door and opens it, not knowing what's waiting there. The Final Showdown, Ever Meghan comes eye to eye with Sedam. Sedam laughs and says it's end game for her. It's his world, she can't do anything to him. Meghan says he made a mistake by telling her that 'they' couldn't beat him, as in her and Phoebet. But now she's alone, she can beat him! Meghan and Sedam fight. Sedam has had enough and runs towards Meghan, grabbing her neck. He wants to do the same as what he did to Phoebet. Meghan almost gets killed but manages to push Sedam away and escapes. The two keep fighting and try to push each other into the lava. Meghan knows that if Sedam gets killed now, she has saved the world for ever. Meghan takes the chance as Sedam tries to attack her. She moves to her left and tackles him, causing him to fall into the lava with a huge scream. Sedam dies, after so many years of battling. Meghan doesn't know if she has to be happy... or not. The Funeral A while later, Meghan sits in a giant room. Next to her are Phoebet, Fianna, Sascha, Lynn, Zoey, Cloe, Angelina and Myra. The family of Phoebet and Roxxyt are there too. The funeral of Phoebet is happening. Meghan thinks back to the good memories. Phoebet saving her life in Moon Kingdom, she and Phoebet developing a relationship, their extremely weird sense of humor, their great relationship, being best friends, a childish fight and now they were finally back. She wanted to marry Phoebet, grow old and have kids. But she can't, Phoebet was gone. Goodbye Everyone It's time to say a final goodbye to the cast! Myra appears and throws her books away, playing with her hair. She takes a place on the golden stage that has her name on it. Cloe appears together with Zoey. The two girls hug each other and quickly run to their own golden stages. Angelina then appears and is wearing a beautiful red dress with her hair in beautiful curls. She looks like a diva and stands on her golden stage. Lynn then arrives and looks pumped to be there. She hops to her golden stage while Sascha arrives and looks more serious. Something in her says that this wasn't their last adventure. Fianna arrives and looks overwhelmed by the groups ending. Roxxyt appears and grabs Fianna's hand, later kissing her. Finally, Meghan appears and looks at her friends. Despite her being sad because of Phoebet's death, she's happy she still has her friends. Whatever happens, and even though she will never return to BIT again, she knows she has friends here. THE END.